Spriggan Tale
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a continent called Ishgar, and one known as Alakitasia. Alakitasia is where this story takes place, specifically, within the Alvarez Empire, lead and protected by a certain guild in a certain town. Welcome to this world full of familiar faces, a world that is neither Earthland or Edolas. The world that holds within the tale of the ugly fairies: Yosei.
1. Prologue Part 1

**This is rated M because I'll be using the manga at times and the manga gets graphic.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a continent called Ishgar, and one called Alakitasia._

 _Alakitasia is where this story takes place, under the protection of one certain guild there…_

 _Spriggan Tale, a guild with certain familiar faces..._

 _For this is a story you know fairly well… A sort of spin on it._

 _Welcome to this world that is neither Earthland nor is it Edolas… This is…_

 _The world of the ugly fairies… Draconia._

"Huh…? This place is…" a young boy of about ten stood from where he laid. He had messy pink hair, dark eyes, and wore a dark button-up tank top, a white sash around his waist, black pants, and sandals. Around his neck was a white scarf with a scale-like pattern. He looked around, spotting four other children and an unmoving woman. He faltered when he noticed the woman, and ran to the closest person - a boy around his age with spiky black hair, three studs over each eye, of which replaced his eyebrows. The boy wore a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and little boots.

"Gajeel! Gajeel, wake up!" he exclaimed, frantically shaking the other boy.

"Wahh… Natsu…?" groaned 'Gajeel'.

"Wake up… I don't know what to do… Miss Anna isn't moving…" Natsu whimpered, "I don't want the others to see her…"

"What?!" Gajeel shot up, looking at the woman nearby. He ran to her and began shaking her. He faltered after a few shakes and rolled her onto her back, listening to her heard and then checking her pulse.

"She's dead…" Gajeel bowed his head, "Eclipse must have done something… Maybe your brother got his info wrong…"

"That's impossible! Nii-chan is the smartest ever!" Natsu exclaimed. Gajeel sighed.  
"We… Have to wake up the others. It's not like this is the first time we've seen death." he stated. Natsu faltered and looked to the other children - he didn't want five year olds to see this… But Gajeel was the oldest, so his word was law. With a sigh, Natsu woke up the other three.

There was only one female, and she had short blue hair, and wore a dark v-neck t-shirt with a diamond pattern colored yellow, a white pleated skirt, and little sandals. Together with her was a boy with pale blond hair, dark eyes, and a scar on his right 'brow. He wore a dark-colored long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white-colored vest, tan pants, and sandals. The last boy seemed to have shaved his head, with a small amount of black hair covering his head. He had red eyes and wore a white robe with a simple outfit underneath.

"Wendy…" he went to the girl first, gently shaking her.

"Hnng… Natsu-nii…?" she mumbled.

"Get up, Wends… Wake up Rogue for me, okay?" Natsu said. Wendy nodded a little, moving to the black-haired boy while cutely rubbing her eyes. Natsu moved to the blond boy and shook him a bit rougher than the way he shook Wendy.  
"Sting, wake up." he stated. He dodged Sting's punch as the younger male woke up.

"Nnng… Natsu-niichan?" he grunted. He looked up at Natsu, who helped him up.

"...Don't freak out, okay?" he showed the youngers the dead form of their caretaker. Wendy started to cry, grabbing ahold of Natsu's arm. Sting and Rogue both froze in shock.

"M-Miss Anna…?" Sting questioned.

"Help me bury her, you two!" Gajeel grunted. Sting and Rogue were forced out of their shock and both ran to the eldest of them, helping him dig, though Gajeel could have easily done it himself - he could turn his hand into a shovel! Natsu held Wendy as the others buried Anna, only going over when Gajeel marked the grave by 'detaching' the shovel from his hand. Natsu enveloped his finger in flame.

"What… What should I write?" Natsu asked, glancing at the others, "I'm... Not very good at stuff like this…"

"Just write 'here lies Anna Heartfillia'." Gajeel said. Natsu nodded and began writing carefully on the shovel, the heat of his flames allowing him to write in the iron what Gajeel had said. He looked back at Gajeel once he finished.

"...Let's go find your brother… Or, at least… Where he are." Gajeel stated "And when. What was the year when we left?"

"X377." Wendy spoke up. Gajeel nodded.

"Let's get going." he started walking, taking Rogue's hand in his, and dragging the younger boy along. Wendy and Sting took Natsu's hands and followed.

* * *

"Mommy…?" a young girl with blonde hair to her shoulders and brown eyes crawled onto the bed of a woman who looked identical. The little girl wore a little pink silk dress and a white satin vest.

The woman smiled at the little girl.  
"I'll be okay, Lucy…" she promised, "Our Emperor and Empress… Are creating a cure as we speak." she rubbed Lucy's head gently. Lucy nodded.

"Okay, Mommy! Can I sleep with you until you're all better? You're not contagious, right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, Lucy." Layla nodded, and Lucy happily snuggled up at her mother's side.

"I believe in Emperor Zeref and Empress Mavis, Mommy!" she happily exclaimed.

"I know, Lucy." Layla smiled.

* * *

"Mother, will we be training today?" a young girl with shoulder-length scarlet hair and brown eyes walked up to a white and scarlet dragon. The dragon lowered her head so that she could look her daughter in her eyes.

"Yes, Erza, but later." stated Irene Belserion, "Today you will be meeting some friends… Children from across Alvarez."

Erza's eyes sparkled, "Really, Mother?" Irene nodded.

"When?" Erza asked. Irene raised her head.

"...Now." she raised her voice, "Bring them in!"

Twelve children entered, all of varying ages. Erza's face broke out into a large smile as she introduced herself to such a large group.

...To Sho Tarot, Simon Tsuki, Kagura Tsuki, Sorano Aria, Yukino Aria, Richard Farmer, Wally Farmer, Millianna Neko, Erik Orochi, Kinana Medusa, Sawyer Mach, and Macbeth Grimm.

* * *

"Dad… Mom…" sobbed a young boy with messy, spiky, raven hair. He was in a hospital room, in between the beds of two people of whom he resembled. They had gotten severely injured in a demon raid…

He grit his teeth, hugging himself.

"I can't… Let this happen to me…" his eyes were shadowed.

"Why don't you come with me, then?" a young girl with purple-tinted black hair in a bob and dark eyes peeked in.

"Go with you…?" he looked over, tears still flowing. The girl nodded.

"Mhm! I'm Ultear Yuuki!" she smiled.

"...Gray Fullbringer." Gray muttered. He looked away.

"Why?" he asked. Ultear blinked before smiling.

"My mama doesn't mind taking in children with nowhere to go, plus she teaches us magic. I just though it was a nice offer." she stated. Gray blinked.

"...Fine."

Ultear cheered and happily dragged Gray away from the room.

 _I'll avenge you guys…_

Not long after Gray was dragged away, the sound of two E flats in tandem was heard.

 **This is the tale of the ugly fairies! What will happen in Draconia, where everything happened so differently?!**

 **Prologue: Welcome to Our Lives Part 1**

* * *

 **This is the beginning of a story I've been plotting for awhile!**

 **I'll be following a similar story to Fairy Tail - only with some twists. As you can see, this takes place in Alvarez instead of Fiore.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

"That stupid cursed child… We must hurry and burn it."

"But… She's just a child, one probably afraid."

"Ever since she took upon that arm… She ceased to be human! She will destroy this whole village if we don't do something!"

A lone girl walked through a village. She had messy blonde hair that covered her left eye a little and brown eyes, accented by eyeliner colored a navy blue. She wore a simple skintight black turtleneck shirt underneath armor, a pair of skintight black leggings, and armored boots that went to her thighs. On her left arm she wore a gauntlet that had a strange mark emblazoned on it - one of a mixture of Earthland's Fairy Tail guildmark and Alvarez's Imperial Crest. In this world… This mixture is the telltale sign that you are from the Imperial Guild known as Spriggan Tale.

This conversation of a Cursed Child intrigued her - that was what her own family had called her, once upon a time.

"A cursed child?" she addressed the three men who had been talking - they all looked like farmers.

"Who are you and why are you asking?" questioned the man who had defended the cursed child.

"Dimaria Vesta, member of the Imperial Guild Spriggan Tale." she held up her gauntlet as proof. The two villagers who had been speaking of the child's death seemed to become gleeful.

"Have you come to rid us of the Cursed Child?" asked one of them. Dimaria paused for only a moment, thinking.

"...Yes. I will rid you of her." she gave a nod, "Where is she?"

The second one pointed, and Dimaria went on her way. The third seemed too afraid of her now to speak in defiance.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Dimaria came across a fairly well-built house, though it seemed to be isolated. There was already a small group of torch-bearing villagers yelling at those inside the house. Not long after Dimaria arrived, the window opened, showing a little girl with white hair and blue eyes. From what Dimaria could see, the little girl wore a dirty white and cherry blossom pink dress - it looked like it hadn't been washed in awhile. _How long has this been going on…?_ Dimaria thought to herself, frowning.

"Shut up!" yelled out the girl, "Mira-nee only got possessed because she was trying to save everyone from the demon at the church! It isn't her fault!"

"Shut up, bitch!" yelled one of the villagers. He threw the flaming torch he held at the house. Dimaria clicked her teeth, allowing her Age Seal to affect the world around her. She swiftly caught the torch, - though catching wasn't the right word, as all she did was grab it while it was frozen in time - and put out all the flames.

"...How annoying." she sighed, lightly hitting her palm with the unlit torch. She clicked her teeth again, allowing time to begin. She boredly watched the shock of the villagers, simply heading to the house. The little girl was watching her; Dimaria noticed a tinge of fear in her eyes. Perhaps she could sense the magic residue?(Though that would mean the girl had incredible sensory abilities, which would be interesting)

She followed the girl's eyes to her gauntlet, and chuckled. Yes, _that_ was more likely.

She didn't bother to knock on the door and simply let herself in.

"Who are y-you?! I… I won't let you hurt my sisters!" exclaimed a white-haired little boy just a year older than the first girl. He wore a white dress shirt, blue pants, and dress shoes - though the dress shirt was currently more gray than white due to dirt. Her eyes then rested on the final child - obviously the Cursed One. She had pretty long white hair, if the fact that the bangs could easily be seen from underneath the purple hood was any indication, and blue eyes.

Dimaria paused for a moment; _They don't look too much older than me…_

"I'm not here to hurt you." Dimaria said simply, "...Let me take a look at your sister, though… I may be able to help."

"Help…?" whispered the cursed girl, looking up. Dimaria nodded, and the cursed girl showed Dimaria that she was correct.

This girl had a Takeover Magic; naturally, it seems. She approached and lightly touched the girl's hand.

"What's your name?" she asked. The cursed girl looked away, mumbling "Mirajane".

"Well, Mirajane! You have a magic called a takeover." Dimaria said, "This arm won't go away until you accept it."

"It's magic…?" Mirajane questioned, looking at her hand, "So it's good?"

"It'll help you protect your family." Dimaria confirmed, "I have a Takeover of my own. I have the power of the deity of time himself." Mirajane was quiet, so Dimaria decided to let her think. She turned to the other two.

"What're your names?" she questioned, standing from the kneeled position she had taken. She looked the boy in the eye.

"Ah… Um…. My name is Elfman, and this is Lisanna." he mumbled, obviously shy, "...You never gave us _your_ name…"

"It's Dimaria. Dimaria Vesta of the Imperial Guild Spriggan Tale." Dimaria grinned toothily, "And I have an idea for you guys!"

"What is it?" Lisanna questioned.  
"Come join Spriggan Tale! It's obvious you guys aren't wanted here… So I can take you to a place where you _will_ be wanted." she stated, "No matter how ugly a fairy someone is… Spriggan Tale will welcome them…" she hugged herself gently, "And will tell everyone the tale of the ugly fairies!"

"Ugly fairy…? That sounds bad!" Lisanna protested.

"It's named after the Emperor of Alvarez, Emperor Spriggan." Dimaria said, "The Empress named it, though…"

"...Let's go…" Mirajane spoke up, standing. Her right arm was hidden again, "We have to leave anyway, so let's go to Spriggan Tale."

Elfman and Lisanna both gave hesitant nods, and Dimaria smiled.

"Then let's get going!" she cheered.

She led the two younger out, hearing Mirajane laugh in the background.

Due to their turned backs, no one saw Mirajane covering her mouth as she laughed, using her right, human-like, hand.

* * *

The Dragonslayers had been walking for awhile; long enough for Wendy to become tired and for Gajeel to give in and carry her on his back. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her soft breathing - she was sleeping soundly despite what they had been through. What they had _seen_. He glanced to Rogue, Sting, and Natsu. The salmon-haired demon gave him a thumbs up, showing that they were all just fine. He returned it with a nod before looking forward.

After a few more minutes Natsu stopped them.

"Don't tell me you got tired NOW, Natsu!" Gajeel angrily whispered as to not wake Wendy.

"It's not that, studface!" Natsu growled, "I heard something… A branch snapping."

They heard a rustling, and all turned to it.

"Ah… I'm sorry… I wasn't expecting to find anyone here… I'm Jellal Siegrain, what are your names?"

 **The story continues! Dimaria meets the Strauss Siblings and the Dragonslayers encounter Jellal!**

 **Prologue: Story of Our Lives Part 2**

* * *

 **I forgot to mention this last chapter - THIS WILL CONTAIN OCS!**

 **Due to the plot of this fic, there shouldn't have been any doubt. XP A lot of the villains wouldn't be villains in this... So I had to create my own!**

 **Sorry if that's a turn-off for you.**

 **Please review and all that!**


	3. Update!

**This is now being rewritten.**

 **I hope to write up to at least chapter 10 before beginning to post, with the first three replacing the first two chapters and this update and being posted at the same time as chapter four.**

 **I apologize for such a wait and hope that you all will still be here when I finally begin to post this again!**

 **-Girl of Darkness10**


End file.
